


“Cheesecake?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request:  Piney’s daughter and she is in her early 20’s and Officer Hale has a crush on her. She likes him also but can’t have a relationship with him because of the club





	“Cheesecake?”

“Cheesecake?” 

You looked away from the dairy in front of you, peering over to your right and finding deputy Hale standing there, a warm smile on his face. He always had a twinkle in his eyes when he looked at you, his eyes crinkled at the corner from the movement of his full-faced grin. He was a [erfect gentleman, a man that was respectful and always made it a point to be kind while still making it clear when his feelings towards you were clear, so you would never feel that he was leading you on. All of that was irrelevant though, considering where the both of you stood in relation to the club. Though you weren’t an actual member, the reality was that both you and Hale feel of what was looked at as opposite sides of the law. You crush on each other had stayed just that as a result, a crush. Nothing more. That didn’t mean that you didn’t interact and flirt when the opportunity presented itself. Usually, it was in this very grocery store where you both stopped around the same time after work. So now here with a box of cream cheese in your hand, your eyes locked and you returned his smile. 

“How’d you know? You read minds?”

The cop smiled and shrugged softly, motioning to your shopping cart where the rest of the ingredients sat. 

“Figured that was what you were doing. I remember when you made it last year for the Charming fundraiser. Probably the best cheesecake I’ve ever had. I mean that.” 

You smiled once again and tossed your hair, placing the box into the cart with a playful smirk. 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

“I'm serious. Save me a piece if you don’t mind.” 

With a nod, you opened your mouth about to speak when your phone went off inside your purse, the specific ringtone you had assigned for Piney ringing clear. 

“Sorry, I gotta...” 

David nodded his head in acknowledgment quickly, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his slacks before bouncing on his heels some. 

“Yeah, no that’s fine. I gotta get going anyways. I’ll see you around.”

Your smile was bright as you agreed, thumb accepting the call. “See you, David.” 

He turned with his smile still in place and started making his way down another aisle while you brought the phone up to your ear. 

“Hi, dad.”

“The cheesecake was great as usual, doll.” 

You smiled softly and leaned into the kiss that Tig pressed to the top of your head as he tossed his paper plate into the trash. 

“Thanks, Tiggy.”

“I swear it tastes even better after a run like that.”

You beamed proudly, knowing that it would hit the spot for the boys after they had come back from Arizona. They had missed Gemma’s last Sunday dinner due to being away so you had decided to make your cheesecake from scratch as a little present for them. You’d made a regular sized one for the dinner, big enough to feed all of the club as usual, but you had also made a much smaller one that you’d left at home, for David. You’d already called him and arranged to drop it off for him once you’d finished up at Gemma’s. Of course, you wouldn’t let them know that though. Everyone was already well aware of the feelings that both of you had for each other, but they knew it wouldn’t be a problem. You were the daughter of a First 9 and you knew how things went. You knew better than to get with any cop, much less one that was a part of the local PD and had a habit of sticking his nose where it often didn’t belong. You were well aware of how off-limits a relationship between the two of you was and had always made it a point to keep your feelings in check. But that didn’t mean that you could visit each other and it didn’t mean you couldn’t bake him a little something every now and then. Especially when he loved your cheesecake just as much as everyone else. 

You finished up washing the dishes before packing up your things and saying your goodbyes, citing being tired and needing to be up early tomorrow as your reason for heading out a little earlier than usual. No one questioned you and soon enough you were on your way, heading home to pack up David’s cheesecake and drop it off to him. 

With the aluminum tray sealed and inside a plastic bag, you walked up the steps leading to his front door before knocking softly. It didn’t take him long to get to the door, the sound of the locked being undone hitting your ears before the door opened to reveal him standing there in sweats and a plain t-shirt. It was a very unfamiliar site, so different than the usual attire you were accustomed to seeing him in, but it wasn’t unwelcome. His smile was instant the moment he laid his eyes on you. It only got wider when he noticed the bag you held. 

“Did you really bring me a slice?”

He pulled the door open all the way so that you could come in, and you with did a smile of your own as you walked into his kitchen. 

“Oh, I didn’t bring you a slice,”

He watched you as you unpacked the bag and pulled the mini cheesecake out from its confines, holding it in both hands and offering it out to him. 

“I made you your own. And I brought some fresh blueberry glaze for it too. If you want.”

He smiled at you again softly and took the cheesecake from your hands, placing it down onto the counter and handing you a cake knife. 

“Why don’t you cut us each a slice? I’ll get some coffee going.”

You looked at him blankly for a second or two before a bashful grin made its way onto your face. You’d been into his house before, sure, but you’d never spent time with him like this. You couldn’t ever really be too close together in public, but this was different. It was nice. Taking the knife from his hand, you nodded. 

“Yeah, that sounds nice.”


End file.
